Could I Be Forgiven?
by DerekTheSourWolf
Summary: Naruto never wanted to be a Nazi but he was never given any other option When the concentration camp hes in is finally liberated will the American General Sasuke Uchiha have him killed or will he teach him that theres such a thing as forgiveness? SASUNARU
1. Unforgivable?

**A/N : SO i decided to make up a new story YES I KNOW i havent finished or updated my other story BUT im getting to that eventually I SWEAR!! Ok so a few things I gotta say before I shut up: I DO NOT HATE JEWS OR GERMANS OK!! I do not approve of what the Germans did during the Holocaust but the past is the past. This is simply a story and thats that X3**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**:

_Unforgivable?_

The stench of death surrounds this place. So many dreams destroyed, so many lives taken. Emotions are things from the past now, but I can't help but feel sick. This place…Why does this place exist? Why does no one do anything to help these people!? Why…Why don't **I** do anything?

"_Yes, why don't you do anything?"_

Because I can't…I just can't.

"_Why?"_

Because I just can't, I'll be killed myself if I do!

"…"

Say something...Are you silent because you think I'm a coward…well I-I WANT TO HELP! I WANT TO DO SOMETHING…ANYTHING…I-I'll do anything to at least save **one** person…just one.

--

_(Dachau Concentration Camp)_

"Uzumaki, quit daydreaming and get back to your post!" Naruto quickly snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the man that had addressed him.

"S-Sorry sir!" he stuttered. The man, who was much taller then Naruto, looked down at him and sighed.

"You're pathetic Naruto; this is no time to be dazing off. We are in the middle of "selection" and your job is to make sure everyone who is unfit to work goes immediately to the gas chambers, is that so hard!"

"I…no sir, I understand. I won't let myself me distracted again, sir." The man grunted and walked away.

Naruto sighed and sadly looked at the line of Jews. At the front of the line there was a table where a team of doctors sat. They were not there to help anyone. No, they were there to simply decide whether or not you should die now or later. There was no escaping death. Eventually those who were fortunate enough, or unfortunate, to make it through the "selection" later died of starvation, illness, or were just killed in the gas chambers.

Naruto noticed a man and a little girl in line, most likely the man was the little girl's father, seeing as they were holding hands. Most of the Jews were silent and frightened, probably wondering what was going to happen to them, so it was strange to see the man smile at his daughter and speak to her as if nothing were wrong. Naruto was close to where they stood in the line and overheard there conversation.

"Papa?"

"Hm?"

"I'm a little scared." She looked up at her father and her eyes slowly started to water.

"Do not be afraid my angel, whatever happens now I want you to know I love you very much." The man gripped the little girls hand tighter as they finally came to the front of the line. The doctors quickly eyed the man.

"Left!" one of them yelled. The man looked at his daughter then slowly let her hand go; he gave her a small smile and walked to the left. Then his daughter walked up in front of the doctors and they barely even glanced at her.

"Right!" Naruto felt his body shake as the girl walked to the right, the side Naruto had to stand. As the girl passed by him, Naruto had to look away. It wasn't fair but Naruto could do nothing. He knew what awaited the child and it most certainly wasn't candy drops our sugar pops. She would die today and there was nothing he could do.

Naruto looked up at the sky and he saw how brightly the sun was shining. Naruto glared up at the sun, how dare it shine like nothing was happening.

Naruto brought his attention back to the line to see a young Jewish boy holding up the line, the boy refused to move even when the others in line pushed him. Naruto slowly reached for a gun that was strapped to his side. He brought the gun up and pointed it straight at the boy. From the outside Naruto looked impassive but inside he was screaming.

'_Move you idiot! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! PLEASE MOVE FORWARD!' _The boy didn't budge and Naruto knew what he had to do. There was a loud bang and everything went still.

'_God…is what I've done unforgivable?'_

_--_

_(American Army 1 day away from Dachau)_

"General, we are almost at Dachau."

"…Good, it's about time too. Tell the troops to pick up pace we don't want any of that German filth to get away."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Shikamaru-"

"Yes sir?" Shikamaru answered, turning to see his General, Sasuke Uchiha, give off his trade mark smirk.

"We are doing this to save people and if those damn Nazis get in the way…. tell the men to fire at will if they have to." Shikamaru gave his own smirk.

"You know there's a chance that they'll surrender, right?"

"I know…I'm just saying" Shikamaru shook his head.

"Heh…whatever." Shikamaru then walked away. Sasuke looked up at the sky and again smirked. What a beautiful day it was, it was almost like the sun was smiling on them.

Sasuke looked over his army and then he looked in the direction Dachau most likely was, he frowned slightly.

'_We're almost there…'_

* * *

**So how was it! WAS IT GOOD!! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME!! 3 **


	2. Surrender

**A/N: ALRIGHT!! HERES CHAPTER 2!! The Reviews were great they made me happy i was a little nervous about writing this kind of story but it looks like you guys like it! Sasuke doesnt show much in this chapter but the next one for sure!**

_'thoughts'_

_**'kyuubi speech'**_

**_"German"_** - Naruto, the Jews, and all the Nazis speak german just to let you know but Ill **bold** there speech when there around americans that dont know german. I hope thats not confusing!

**Disclaimer!! : I dont own Naruto...I Dont Own Naruto!**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**:

_Surrender_

_(Dachau Concentration Camp: Liberation Day)_

"Hey!"

Naruto had woken early that day and decided to eat something before the day actually started. He was about to start munching on some bread he managed to find when he turned around to see who had yelled, it was the Jewish boy he had "shot" the day before.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_There was a loud bang and everything went still._

'_God…is what I've done unforgivable?'_

_Naruto had had a clear shot at the boy's head but at the last second he moved the gun slightly so that it only hit his shoulder. He didn't kill him but to Naruto it felt like he had. The boy wasn't dead now but under the conditions the Jews lived in, his shoulder could easily get infected._

_Naruto stared at the boy as he fell to the ground withering in pain. Naruto ran towards him before any of the officers could and quickly whispered to the boy._

"_Listen to me boy. I want you to stay quiet, I'm going to try and save you okay?" The boy was confused but nodded his head anyway._

"_Good, now stay on the ground." Naruto stood up straight as one of the officers came to him. He looked down at the Jew then back up at Naruto._

"_You didn't kill him?"_

"_I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to miss, it won't happen again." Naruto noticed the officer glancing at the boy and his hand making its way to his gun._

"_Sir, please...! Let me take care of him! I'm the one that missed so I should be the one to finish him off." Naruto said quickly. The officer glanced at the boy one more time before nodding._

"_Fine, but don't let this happen again." Then he walked off. Naruto stood there for a few seconds before finally he reached down and roughly grabbed the boy by his good arm. He led him behind the farthest barrack. Naruto then grabbed his gun but he didn't aim it at the boy instead he aimed it at the ground and then he fired._

"_W-why did you just do that?" Naruto looked at the boy._

"_Why? Well isn't it obvious? I just killed you duh." The boy looked at Naruto with a puzzled expression then suddenly he realized what he meant. Naruto looked around to make sure no one was watching then he stared at the fidgeting boy._

"_Stay back here until dark then head back to your barrack, by tomorrow the officers won't even remember you, they'll think you're just another Jew." Naruto was about to leave when the boy grabbed his arm. _

"_Why…Why are you doing this?" Naruto stared at the boy and smiled._

"_...Because I wanted to that's all…I don't like to see people die but the whole time I've been here in Dachau I've done nothing to help anyone…I've done horrible things in my life and for once I wanted to save someone's life instead of taking it." Naruto turned and started to walk away._

"_Oh, and sorry about the shoulder." The boy eyed the shoulder that he had completely forgotten about until now then he looked back up only to find that Naruto had left._

"_Thank you."_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

"Oh hey kid." Naruto greeted. He stared at his shoulder that was now bandaged up and started to wonder if he got the bullet out. The boy noticed Naruto was staring and as if guessing what Naruto was thinking he spoke.

"Last night when I went back to my barrack I woke up one of my friends and he helped take out the bullet."

"Oh…" The boy stood by Naruto for a while in complete silence then he got bored and decided to start a conversation.

"My name's Jonah by the way, what's your name?" Naruto was surprised the boy had told him his name but replied nonetheless.

"Naruto" He said simply.

"Ah, nice name" Jonah paused then continued " You must not hate Jews 'cause I mean you saved me…but I don't understand why you wear the Nazi uniform…?" Naruto looked down at his uniform and frowned.

"I never wanted to become this but I really wasn't given a choice."

"You weren't given a choice? Wha-" Jonah was interrupted when he suddenly heard a loud siren. The siren went off every morning, waking everyone in the camp.

"It's time for roll call." Naruto stated. Jonah jumped a little.

"Oh crap, I better get going! See ya later Naruto!"

Naruto watched Jonah leave before he walked off to help make sure everyone got outside for roll call. It was always the same, every morning the siren went off, and every Jew had to come out of there barracks and then are ordered to fall-in. Roll call usually took 2 hours if not longer, it was torture having to stand out in the sun for that long, but then again the Nazis didn't give a crap, they loved to mess with them.

Naruto stood like the rest of the Nazis, in front of the Jews, as they slowly counted off every one of them. Naruto scanned across all the many faces to see if he could find Jonah. It was hard since everyone seemed to look alike, with there shaved heads and all, but after much searching he finally found the face he was looking for. Naruto's eyes widened a little when he saw that Jonah was staring right back at him. Naruto had the urge to smile when he heard the whine of a small child.

"Mommy I'm tired!"

Everyone's head turned to the noise to see a boy, no older then 6 years of age, clinging to his mother's leg like there's was no tomorrow, and if the boy kept whining the way he was that was soon to be true.

"Shut that boy up!" An officer yelled and to Naruto's misfortune the officer was looking straight at him.

"What are you waiting for!? Take care of that nuisance!"

'_Shit! What the hell do I do?'_

'_**Hehehe, easy just kill the damn kid.'**_

'_SHUT THE FUCK UP!...Damn it all...What do I do!? What do I do!?'_

The officer was furious so he ordered another soldier.

"Silence that child at once and get rid of the women while you're at it too!" Naruto watched in horror as the soldier slowly walked over to the women and her child with his gun raised. The women bent down and held her child tightly as tears streamed down her face.

It was at that moment that Naruto snapped. There was no way in hell he was going to let them die. Jonah had been staring at Naruto, willing him with his mind to help the women and her child when he faintly noticed a hint of red in Naruto's bright blue eyes. His eyes widened when Naruto dashed through the lines of Jews at a speed no human could possibly possess. When Naruto reached the mother and child he heard a loud bang but he ignored it, he jumped up and landed right in front of them. Naruto felt the bullet as it hit his side and bent over in pain but didn't yell out.

"Damn it Naruto! Move out of the way!" the soldier yelled but Naruto refused to move.

"ARGH MOVE DAMMIT!! MO-"

"_Attention, all camp guards are to report immediately to the Camp Commandant's office. I repeat, all…__" _Naruto zoned out the announcer's voice having heard the first time.

"Are you okay ma'am?" The women cautiously let her son go and looked up at Naruto. She nodded her head slowly. Naruto smiled, he grabbed his side, which was now bleeding and stood as straight as he possibly could and then he slowly headed to the Camp Commandant's office. All the camp guards seemed to forget about the incident and they too headed towards the Commandant's office.

--

The office was pretty big so all the camp guards managed to fit in the room. Naruto stood in a corner as he listened to what the Commandant had to say.

"This morning our tower guards spotted the American Army not to far away…maybe a few of miles…" There were a couple of gasps here and there. Naruto ignored the pain in his side as he leaned forward, had he heard right? Was the American's really almost here!? Oh how Naruto wanted to jump up and down at that moment.

"What are we going to do Commandant!?" A soldier yelled.

"We…we must surrender Dachau." The room was suddenly filled with angry voices.

"WHAT!?"

"We can't do that!"

"What about all the Jews"

The Commandant stood abruptly and slammed his hands on the desk in front of him.

"SILENCE!" The room went silent.

"We WILL surrender…make sure no one escapes until the Americans get here. Most of our prisoners are diseased and we must not let them get away and spread it through Germany. NO ONE LEAVES is that understood!"

"Yes sir!" everyone replied, there was no room for arguments so all they could do was agree.

Naruto was the first one to leave the room, he ran to Jonah who was speaking with the women Naruto had just recently saved.

"The Americans, Jonah! The Americans are coming!!" Ever since Jonah had come to the concentration camp, not once had he smiled but with the news Naruto had given him, he couldn't help it.

The news spread like a wildfire, soon every Jew was running around to find a relative or friend to tell the wondrous news.

Naruto smiled at all the happy faces when he felt a small pair of hands on him. He looked down to see the small boy that he had saved along with his mother. He kneeled down.

"What's your name kid?"

"…E-Elijah…" the boy stuttered. Naruto grinned and patted the boys head.

"You're still bleeding…" Naruto looked up to see the worrying face of Elijah's mother.

"Oh don't worry about me-"

"Let me have a look." Naruto didn't have time to protest as the women made him stand and lifted his uniform jacket and shirt. Jonah stood by Naruto.

"Her names, Maree." Jonah said as she started to pull out the bullet. Naruto flinched but was grateful when she stood up with the bullet in her hand.

"You're lucky Naruto, the bullet didn't hit any of your organs." Naruto sighed in relief but then he realized something.

"How do you know my name?" Maree smiled at him.

"Jonah is my eldest son, he told me how you had saved him the other day…You have saved me and my sons, I am truly in your debt." Naruto didn't know what to say as Maree hugged him. It was strange it reminded him of how his own mother used to hold him. Maree let Naruto go and bent down to pick her son up.

"Elijah, this boy is our hero say thank you." Naruto felt like crying as the boy leaned over to him and grabbed his face and kissed his cheeks.

"Thank you Naruto!" Naruto opened his mouth to speak when a soldier yelled.

"The Americans they are here!" Naruto quickly left the Jewish family and went over to soldier that had yelled.

"Really, there here all ready?" The soldier nodded.

"Commandant has ordered the tower guards to raise the white flag…the Camp Commandant and one of our higher ranking officers is out there with the Americans formally surrenduring." Naruto looked over to the huge gates and grinned happily.

--

_(Outside of Dachau's Main Gates)_

Sasuke stood with Neji who was one of the American Army's best officers but at the moment he was simply…a translator.

"General this is Dachau's Camp Commandant, Adel Marmaduke." Sasuke stared at the man with cold eyes and did nothing to greet the Commandant.

"**Commandant this is Genaral Sasuke Uchiha."** With Neji done with introductions they immediately got down to business, so that in a matter of minutes Dachau was surrendered. Sasuke then decided to speak for the first time.

"We will now enter your camp and inspect the place and liberate the people inside." Neji quickly translated what Sasuke said to the Commandant.

"**Fine then…" **The Commandant then turned to the large gates and yelled out. "**OPEN THE MAIN GATES!"**

--

Naruto felt that his heart was about to burst. The gates slowly opened and he had to hold his breath, there were so many Americans and all of them were there to save these people.

"Big brother those people are scary." Naruto looked down at Elijah and smiled.

"No don't be scared…those people there are here to save you all." Elijah turned and stared wide eyed as the Americans started to enter the camp. Naruto chuckled and walked over to Maree and Jonah.

"Well it looks like this is goodbye." Jonah turned his head so fast he thought for sure he got whiplash.

"What are you talking about, goodbye!?" Naruto smiled sadly.

"Jonah with the Americans here, you and every Jew in this horrible place can finally be free, but…"

"…But what!?"

"There is no way the Americans are going to let us Nazis go that easily."

"You've done nothing wrong though…" Naruto frowned.

"Jonah, please…" Naruto froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and was face to face with an American soldier.

"Come with me." Naruto didn't speak English much but he understood it just fine. He nodded and followed the soldier. He turned to Jonah, Maree, and Elijah.

"Goodbye."

* * *

**A/N: wOOt!! This is the longest chapter ive ever typed!! I think i deserve a pat on the back XD! Please review and tell me how i did okay!? More reviews Faster update**

**NEXT CHAPTER!!: A Horrible Past **


	3. Kyuubi

**DISCLAIMER!!: I don't own Naruto...really i dont. **

**A/N: CHAPTER 3!! WEEEeee! Sorry for the wait! OKAY first i would like to thank all you all for the reviews! They were great! I love you guys! and in this chapter just pretend naruto has super english learning abilities!! okay? Okay GOOD! OH and here are somethings you guys probably want to know:**

**AGES and...other info...**

**Naruto: 18 --(knows German only but for some reason he can learn english in like one day...?)**

**Sasuke: 20 --(only knows English)**

**Jonah: 17 --(German and English)**

**Elijah: 6 --(German and English)**

**Maree: 29 --(German and English)**

**And everone else (Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru): --19 (English** _and German for Neji)_

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**:

_Kyuubi_

"_Come with me." Naruto didn't speak English much but he understood it just fine. He nodded and followed the soldier. He turned to Jonah, Maree, and Elijah._

"_Goodbye."_

Naruto looked past the man he was following to see some American soldiers lining the Nazis up in the center of the camp.

"**What's going on?" **The soldier, understanding what Naruto said, looked behind him and glared at Naruto.

"We're killing you German swine, that's what's going on! You Nazi bastards have to pay for your crimes! The conditions these people had to live in were just sick!" Naruto couldn't believe it, sure he knew they had to be punished but he hadn't expected to be killed!

"**W-What!? We surrendered though! You can't do this!" **Naruto screamed. The man stopped suddenly and turned to Naruto.

"We can't do this!? Who the hell do you think you are telling us we can't do this!? You Nazi freaks have killed Jews for far too long!" Naruto couldn't speak.

'_He's right…b-but I haven't done anything!'_

'_**Don't make me laugh kid, or have you forgotten that day-'**_

'_Shut up!...you're right though…I guess I shouldn't be complaining.' _Naruto remained silent as the soldier dragged him to stand in line with the other Nazis.

Naruto cringed as he heard a gunshot. He looked down the line and saw the Commandant sprawled on the ground and blood seeping out of his head. Naruto quickly looked away, he hated blood.

Naruto looked around and saw most of the Jews staring as one by one the Nazis were getting shot. Maree and her sons were among the many on lookers. He started to sweat as the American, that was killing them, got closer to the end of the line. He felt another soldier start tying his hands behind his back; Naruto didn't even bother to struggle. He noticed a man, not much older then himself, standing but a couple of feet from them. He had black hair but in the right light it seemed bluish. He was staring at them with cold black eyes. He was handsome, Naruto had to admit. Naruto then heard the cock of a gun and looked up to see the American aiming the gun at him. Naruto's breathing became faster and he was pretty sure his heart rate was speeding up as well. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes and all he kept thinking was that he was going to die. The soldier behind him forced Naruto on his knees. Naruto squeezed his eyes tightly preparing himself for the blow.

"NOOO!!" Naruto jerked his head up and was shocked to see Maree run to him. She ran in front of Naruto and glared up at the soldier with the gun.

"Don't you dare shoot this boy! He's done nothing wrong, leave him alone!" Naruto stared at Maree's back and let his tears fall. The soldier blinked in confusion.

"Women, move out of the way! Why would you protect a German anyway?"

"I protect him because he was the only one that cared! He saved my life and of my sons, so if you kill him you'll have to kill me first!" Sasuke decided then to take action.

"Kiba, put your gun down." Kiba hesitated a little then did as he was told. Sasuke grabbed his own gun and put it right on Maree's forehead, she started to tremble.

"Sasuke what are you doing!?"

"Stay where you are Kiba, that's an order!" Kiba clenched his fist but stayed where he was. Sasuke looked down at the women, his face held no emotion, and cocked his gun.

"**STOP! Don't kill her, please don't!" **Sasuke didn't know German but there was only one word he knew and that was, **stop.** Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw the tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"Neji" Sasuke called for his translator, who popped up right next to him. "Neji translate everything he says." Neji nodded.

"Why do you want me to stop huh? You're a Nazi isn't this what you would want?" Naruto shook his head furiously.

"**No! No! No!" **Naruto looked up at Maree. **"Maree please go back to your sons! Don't die because of me! PLEASE MOVE! I'm not worth it! I'm not worth it!"** Sasuke stared at Naruto who was now weeping loudly, his face on the ground, repeating over and over again that he wasn't worth dying over.

"That's enough now." Naruto looked up from the ground. Sasuke had removed the gun from Maree's forehead and was now standing up over Naruto. He bent down and helped Naruto up and untied him.

"You've proved to me that you're not like the others…but I can't just let you go, so you'll have to be under my surveillance until I say so." He turned to Maree.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that ma'am." Maree nodded and went over to Naruto. Jonah ran over with Elijah in his arms.

"**Oh my god, Naruto are you okay!?"** Naruto was still a bit shaky but smiled at Jonah.

"**I'm fine Jonah, I'm just a lit-" **Naruto felt a burning sting on his cheek suddenly and it took him awhile to register what had happened. Maree had just slapped him; he looked at her wide eyed.

"**W-What was t-that for?" **Maree glared at Naruto. Naruto was confused but then he saw the tears in Maree's eyes. Naruto pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"**I'm so sorry Maree."** Maree weakly punched his chest.

"**You idiot! You can't just let yourself get killed! I still have to repay you for saving us!" **Naruto tightened his hold on her.

"**I'm sorry." **He repeated.

"**Listen to me Naruto…from now on I'm going to protect you as if you were my own son." **Maree looked into Naruto's eyes as she said this. Naruto knew from the way she looked at him that she wasn't playing around. Naruto quickly let go of her and turned away. Naruto felt a small pair of hands on his leg; he looked down to see Elijah smiling brightly.

"**Now, Naruto really is my big brother!" **Naruto gave him a small smile and ruffled up his hair.

Sasuke who had been watching the scene, with Neji still translating, smirked.

"Never would I have thought that there was a Nazi who would actually befriend Jews."

"Hn…he's a strange one, what's his name?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I believe." Sasuke looked to be in deep thought for awhile then he went up to Naruto.

"Uzumaki, you'll be coming with me and my men…to America." Naruto gasped.

"**A-America!?" **he stuttered, Sasuke nodded.

"And…Neji will teach you English, it'll be important to know once in America."

"**What…What about Maree and her boys?" **Naruto turned to look at them and then he looked down at Elijah who was still wrapped around his leg. **"I can't leave them…especially Elijah who sees me as an older brother now."**

"You have to take us with you too, I don't care what you say General. I told Naruto I would protect him and that's exactly what I plan to do." Maree said looking at Sasuke with her fierce brown eyes. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, you can come as well." Sasuke turned to Neji.

"Make sure we get everyone. We leave in one hour."

"Yes sir." Sasuke looked back at Naruto.

"I expect that later you'll tell me why you became a Nazi." Sasuke, for just a split second, saw a deep sadness in Naruto's eyes. Naruto nodded but said nothing.

--

"Sasuke, I've arranged for a ship, tomorrow morning, to take us back to America."

Sasuke and his men were by a small town in Germany, they had left Dachau about five hours ago.

"Alright, Shikamaru where's the German boy?"

"He's out by the ocean with the Jewish family, why?"

"No reason, is Neji with him?"

"Yes, the Jewish family is helping him teach Naruto English, he learns surprisingly fast, he should know almost perfect English in a week." Sasuke nodded then stood.

"Where are you going Sasuke?"

"I think its time he explains to us why he became a Nazi."

"…I'll come too, I'm curious as to why he became a Nazi as well. Any German that refused to become a Nazi would usually leave the country."

--

"**Big brother! Big brother! Help me build a sandcastle!"** Elijah yelled. Naruto stood from his spot on the sand where he had been conversing with Jonah, Maree, and Neji.

"**Okay!"** He took a one step before he heard someone yell.

"Hey idiot!" Naruto's eyebrow twitched in irritation. Sasuke had been calling him idiot since they had left the camp, and it was really starting to bug him.

"Quit calling me idiot, bastard!" Naruto was taken aback when Sasuke started clapping.

"Nice, you still have a strong German accent but it seems your getting better in your English." Sasuke smirked. He enjoyed getting the blond all riled up. When they first had left the camp he decided to mess with him and what better way to do that then to trip him. The reaction he had gotten was very amusing.

"**Bastard" **Naruto whispered. **"Elijah I'll help you build one another day, bastard is here so I can't right know!" **Elijah giggled and continued to build his sand castle. Sasuke frowned not knowing what Naruto had just said.

"What do you want bastard?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sat down in the sand beside Neji, and he couldn't help but check out Naruto. He had been given some clothes, because it would have caused some problems if he walked around in a Nazi uniform, so they had given him an orange wifebeater that hugged him in all the right places. And some dark blue shorts that went slightly above the knee and hung loosely around his waist. Sasuke could have drooled over the site, but there were people around and he wouldn't embarrass himself like that.

"I want you to tell me why you became a Nazi."

"I was forced to! I didn't want to become one!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Then tell me then, what happened?" Naruto sat down in front of everyone, including Kiba who was bored and had just came.

"Well...I guess I should start from the beginning…"

_-FLASHBACK- _

_(1934)_

"_Naruto, come downstairs please!"_

"_Coming ma!" Naruto dashed out of him room and jumped down the steps._

"_Naruto, how many times have I told you not to jump down the stairs like that? You could hurt yourself doing that."_

"_Aw ma, I'm not a baby!" Kushina smiled down at her son._

"_Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot that seven year old boys have unbreakable bones." She smiled teasingly. "Well since you're not a baby I guess you can help me carry these groceries to the kitchen then?" Naruto puffed out his chest trying to look strong._

"_Of course I can, that's what men do after all, lift things I mean." Kushina handed him the smallest bags and patted him on the head. She stared after Naruto as he walked to the kitchen. She sighed._

"_You're so much like your father." She said loud enough for Naruto to hear. She shook her head and went in the kitchen._

"_Mama…?" _

"_What is it Naruto?" Kushina said as she started to put away the groceries._

"…_Dale didn't come to school today." Kushina frowned._

"_Dale…he's the little Jewish boy you play with at school right?" Naruto nodded._

"_Well, I'm sure he was just sick today."_

"_No ma…Dale hasn't been gone just today…he hasn't been to school for 3 whole weeks." Kushina went to her son quickly and held him against her bosom. Naruto buried his face in his mother's neck and started to cry._

"_I miss him mama..."_

"_It's okay honey, shh it's okay."_

"_Mama, where did he go? Why didn't he tell me he was leaving?"_

"_I don't know darling." She let go of Naruto and brushed some hair out of his face. She opened her mouth to speak when the front door was thrown open._

"_Honey, is something wrong!?" Kushina yelled when she saw her husband come in suddenly with a nervous look on his face. Minato stared at his wife and at Naruto._

"_Kushina, promise me you won't get mad about what I'm about to tell you."_

"_What…?" Kushina asked truly confused. Minato sighed and motioned for someone outside to come in. Kushina gasped._

"_Kushina, please they are our friends, we have to help them! If we don't they'll be taken away just like all the other Jews!" Naruto looked past his father to see a man, a women, and a girl, that looked to be about his age. He turned to his mother when he heard her sigh._

"_Calm down Minato, I'm not angry." She went over to the Jew's and smiled warmly._

"_It's nice to see you guys again, it's been so long." The man smiled._

"_Ten years to be exact." He said. Kushina turned to Naruto._

"_Meet my son, Naruto. Naruto this is Cale, his wife Jana, and…Oh my! Is this your daughter!?" Kushina asked looking over to Jana._

"_Oh yes, this is Mia, say hello Mia." Jana said gently pushing her daughter forward. _

"…_hello…" she said shyly. _

"_She's adorable! I'm sure her and Naruto will be the best of friends." Naruto went over to Mia and they stared at each other for a long while._

"_Wanna go to my room and play!?" He asked suddenly. Mia smiled brightly and nodded. They quickly left the kitchen, leaving the adults. Kushina's smile vanished and she looked sadly at her friends._

"_We'll keep you safe, stay here as long as you like…"_

_(1935)_

"_Naruto, please take this food upstairs to Mia and her parents."_

"_Sure ma." Naruto grabbed the two big plates of food and went upstairs to a small guest room. He knocked on the door lightly and then went in. _

"_Dinner time." He whispered. Cale stood up from the floor and helped Naruto with the plates._

"_Thank you Naruto, and please thank your mother for the food."_

"_No problem!" Naruto sat down on the floor with Cale and Jana; he looked over at Mia who was drawing on the bed, absentmindedly. He stared down at his lap and he frowned._

"_I wish there was something more that we could do. It's not fair that you guys have to stay up here all day."_

"_It's okay Naruto, your family has done enough for us by just letting us stay here." Jana said smiling at Naruto. Mia slid out of bed and crawled towards them._

"…_Something bad is going to happen…" Mia said as she grabbed a piece of toast off one of the plates. _

"_Something bad?" Naruto asked worriedly. Mia had a strange ability to tell if the day would be good or bad. There had been two other occasions where she had predicted that the day was going to be bad and like she had said they both ended badly. The first time she had predicted a bad day, Kushina had fallen down the stairs and broke her arm. The second time, Naruto was beat up at school for no reason at all, when the headmaster finally came out to break up the fight, the boys blamed Naruto and he got suspended._

"_Yes…really bad." Suddenly they heard a crash downstairs and they all stood up. Naruto took in a shaky breath._

"_Stay here…" Naruto slowly walked to the door and opened it quietly. Naruto looked down the hallway and he tiptoed to the stairs._

"_AHHHHH!!" Naruto jumped at the sudden cry but quickly recognized it as his mother's voice. He ran down the steps and his eyes widened at the sight. _

'_Oh no.' _

_His mother was on the floor, a puddle of blood surrounded her. Naruto's head began to spin. About five Nazi soldiers stood around her, they turned to Naruto when they heard him gasp._

"_Get him!" One Nazi yelled. Naruto screamed and ran back upstairs, he went into the guest room, shut the door and locked it._

"_You have to get out of here! THE NAZIS ARE HERE!" Cale grabbed his wife and daughter and headed to the window. There was a loud banging at the door and Naruto started to panic. The door was then violently kicked down and the Nazi's entered swiftly, there guns out they fired at the family. Naruto fell to his knees as he watched Cale, Jana, and Mia fall to the floor. Blood splattered everywhere, some went on Naruto's face but he was too shocked to wipe it off. Naruto started to shake as he looked at there blooded bodies. One of the soldiers turned to Naruto._

"_Should we get rid of the boy too?" The one apparently leading the group turned to Naruto as well._

"_Go ahead." The man said smirking. The soldier smirked as well and aimed at Naruto, and just when he was about to shoot he was violently knocked over by someone._

"_PAPA!?" Minato glanced at Naruto then charged at the other men, knives in hand. Naruto stood and watched in amazement as his father dodged the bullets being shot at him. He ran up to one soldier and kicked him in the stomach. He cut at another's face then stabbed the knife in the guy he had just kicked. Minato dodged another bullet and ran over to the last two men. He cut at one of the men's throat then turned to the leader, but he had been too slow. There was a loud gunshot, and Minato froze. Minato looked down at himself and saw he was bleeding from the stomach._

"_D-Damn." He whispered shakily before falling to the floor. The remaining Nazi snarled at Minato._

"_You're an idiot." The leader said his smirk back on his face._

"_N…Naruto." Naruto started to walk to his father but stopped when the Nazi kicked his father in his stomach. Naruto glared at the man and clenched his hands in to fists, tears rolling down his face._

"_Shut up, no one said you could speak! You betrayed all of Germany by hiding that filth!" The leader said pointing to the dead bodies of Mia and her parents. Minato shut his eyes tightly as the pain swept through him._

"_Run…away Naruto…run…" The leader growled and shot at Minato's head. Naruto watched his father's body go still._

'_No…NO!' Naruto's anger at that moment was indescribable, his mind went blank and his eyes changed from bright blue to a bloody red. _

"_What the hell!?" The leader stumbled backwards when he noticed Naruto's body glow a reddish color._

"…_**DIE!!" **__Naruto yelled out, pure hatred in his voice. He dashed forward, his fist raised in the air, ready to brake whatever it collided with. The man managed to barely get out of the way but was frozen in shock to see the damage done by the boy. There was a huge hole in the floor and Naruto stood up and turned to the man again, like nothing happened._

"_What…Who the hell are you!?" Naruto smiled wickedly._

"_**Names Kyuubi… and unfortunately for you today is the day you die."**__ Kyuubi cracked his knuckles and walked toward the man that lay on the floor._

"_K-Kyuubi but that man called you Naruto!" He said pointing to Naruto's father._

"_**Naruto and I are two very different people that share the same body, but you shouldn't be asking questions right now, instead you should be running, don't you think?"**__ The man scurried to the door, Kyuubi following close behind. The man stood up, once at the door and ran to the stairs. He went into the kitchen only to bump into Kyuubi._

"_How…?" But Kyuubi didn't give him a chance to finish his question. He tackled him to the floor and grabbed at the man's neck and dug his nails in. The man screamed in agony._

"_**HAHAHA! This is going to hurt, I can promise you that." **__Kyuubi stood up and slammed the man's face onto the kitchen table, he grinned evily as he heard the sound of bones cracking. A scented candle that sat at the table tipped over and slowly caught the table on fire. Kyuubi smirked at the now unconscious man._

"_**My work here is done."**__ Kyuubi's red eyes slowly faded to blue again and he fell over. Naruto opened his eyes slightly._

'_Fire…?' He thought. The once small flames now started to engulf the whole kitchen. Naruto was going in and out of consciousness when he suddenly felt like someone was lifting him, but he didn't bother to see who it was as he finally fell unconscious. _

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Everyone stared wide eyed at Naruto, it was unbelievable, in just one day he had lost so much.

"Who saved you?" Kiba asked. Naruto looked up sadly.

"A Nazi…" Everyone gasped. "But I wouldn't call it being saved."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. Naruto glared at the sand he was sitting on.

"He had seen the destruction I had caused and decided that I might be useful as a Nazi soldier, which was the only reason I was saved from the fire. They put me through some brutal training that no kid should ever have to be put through. They sometimes put me in situations were it's kill or be killed. All they wanted was for my other self to come out. I tried to keep my other self at bay…but there were times where I….simply couldn't and because of that people died. The Nazis saw me as there perfect weapon but to the innocent I was a monster." Everyone was still, they had no idea how to comfort him. Naruto raised his hands to his face, touching the three scars that were on each cheek, Sasuke and the other stared at the scars.

'_I never noticed those before…' _Sasuke thought to himself.

"If you don't mind me asking Naruto, but how did you get those scars?" Jonah asked instantly regretting it when he saw the dead look in Naruto's eyes.

"…there was this one day where I refused to do anything that they told me so they locked me in a dark room and..." Naruto put a hand on his face then continued, "...they stripped be naked and just began cutting at me." Anger filled Naruto's voice, "They wanted me to suffer, they wanted me to break...! And I did. You get a small cut and it stings, what do you do?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I usually just wash it and put on a small bandaid." Shikamaru answered.

"Yes, but what was I supposed to do when litarally my whole body was covered with cuts...I would have died if I hadn't given in. Kyuubi tried to heal them all but...the ones on my face stayed..."

Tears slid down Naruto's face as he remembered that day, the pain had been unbearable, and the scars had taken months to heal even with Kyuubi. Naruto stood up his blond hair hiding his face.

"…Excuse me." He said before running off.

"…Aw man, I feel so bad now." Kiba said as he put his face in his hands. "Can you imagine the memories that went through his head when I pointed the gun at him back at Dachau." Maree stood up.

"I'm going to go to him, he says he need to be alone but I don't believe it." Sasuke quickly stood.

"No I'll go…besides I need to ask him something." Maree was a bit unsure but then just nodded and sat back down, putting Elijah in her lap. Sasuke walked in the direction Naruto had ran off to and started thinking to himself.

'_I don't know why but…I want to protect you Naruto.'_

* * *

**A/N: Im sorry if i made this chapter too depressing (my brother said)! But i do hope you guys liked it! PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how i did! ****I will try to update as fast as I can but REMEMBER REVIEWS ARE GREAT FOR ENCOURAGEMENT!! Ja!**


	4. Change

**A/N: CHAPTER 4! So this chapter really isn't that important, its mostly just for fun, so thats why it isn't that long (sorry)...but anywho! I would like to let you guys know that i plan to take Sasuke and Naruto's relationship slow because i just don't think it's realistic if they start having SEX when they barely know each other SO BARE WITH ME GUYS!! **

**OH and thank you guys for the reviews!! Really it makes me so happy that you like this story, I was nervous that people wouldn't like it but your reviews have totally proved me wrong! SO THANK YOU!! **

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

_Change_

'Where is that boy!?' Sasuke thought, mildly pissed off by the fact that he couldn't find Naruto. Sasuke had been walking for a while now and started to wonder if Naruto had drowned or something.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did…"

"What would you be surprised about?" Sasuke quickly turned to the voice to see Naruto sitting in a sand chair.

"…What's with the sand chair?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"I didn't make it, if that's what you're thinking. Some kids probably built it and decided not to destroy it." Naruto explained. Sasuke noticed how red and puffy Naruto's face looked, he sighed and walked over to Naruto and sat down next to him. Naruto smiled trying his best to seem happy and not like he had just been crying.

"So you said you "wouldn't be surprised if he did" what were you talking about?" Sasuke blushed, having been caught talking to himself, but then smirked, realizing this was a chance to make fun of him.

"I was just wondering if you had drowned or something, since I couldn't find you, and well seeing how clumsy you are, I wouldn't be surprised, that's all." Naruto's face went red and he glared at the Uchiha.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!? I am NOT clumsy!"

"Well you did trip when we left Dachau…"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU TRIPPED ME YOU BASTARD!!" Naruto was now standing over Sasuke pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't control himself and before he knew it he started laughing. Naruto let his had drop to his side and let an expression of complete confusion fall on his face.

"What's so funny, bastard?" Sasuke slowly stopped laughing and wiped away a few tears from his eyes.

"Nothing…" He laughed a little again. "You're just so easy to mess with…and you look funny when you're mad…" Naruto glared at Sasuke. "…and you look cute too." Naruto blushed and looked away.

"S-Stupid bastard." He muttered.

"Naruto…Can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked his face now completely serious.

"Uh…sure, what is it?" Naruto asked turning back to Sasuke, his blush disappearing.

"Your other self, Kyuubi right?" Naruto nodded. "Can it still come out…?" Naruto plopped down next to Sasuke and stared at the ocean.

"I don't know really. I guess…I mean he still exists, I know he does because I talk to him all the time, so I guess there's a possibility."

"Wait what! You talk to him, what's that supposed to mean!?"

"It means exactly what I said, I talk to him…he's a voice in my head, an annoying one at that."

'_**Annoying!? I am not annoying!'**_

Naruto started laughing making Sasuke stare at him like he was crazy. Naruto grinned and lay down on the sand.

"What's America like Sasuke?" Naruto asked randomly.

"…You'll see…When we get there you'll see for your self…"

--

_(The Next Day)_

"…aruto…Naruto…Hey wake up you idiot." Naruto shifted in his bed.

"Five…more minutes ma…" Naruto mumbled, Sasuke sighed in irritation. He looked Naruto over and smirked. He grabbed at the blanket that Naruto was currently laying on and yanked as hard as he could.

"AHHH!!" Naruto yelled as he toppled over. Sasuke kneeled down next to Naruto.

"It's nice to see your finally awake idiot." Naruto glared at Sasuke as he got up.

"B-Bastard! You could've woken me up more gently you know!!"

"I tried…but you're a very difficult person to wake, Uzumaki." Sasuke said calmly, getting up as well. "Our ship is by the dock now so we're leaving in thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes!? But I won't have time to eat breakfast!" Naruto whined.

"Calm down, there will be food on the ship." Sasuke said looking bored. "Anyways get ready and then head down to the docks, it won't be hard to spot the ship." Sasuke then left without another word.

--

Naruto walked down to the docks and was shocked by the sight.

"No wonder Sasuke said the ship wouldn't be hard to spot, THE THINGS HUGE!!"

Naruto gaped at the large ship, the word UCHIHA Co. was on the side of the boat in white lettering.

'Hm, so his family owns a ship operating company…cool.' Naruto thought as he headed towards the ship. Once on the ship Naruto was completely awestruck, it looked like something a king should own.

"My family is rich so anything we own has to amazing and beautiful." Naruto jumped when he saw Sasuke standing next to him.

"Don't do that!" Naruto yelled, totally freaked out by how the Uchiha had just popped up next to him.

"Must you be so loud all the time…?" Sasuke asked turning away and heading for his room, Naruto huffed and followed him.

"Where's Maree and her son's?"

"Their in there cabin's on the second deck"

"Ah, do I get my own room too!!" Naruto asked, his eyes sparkling with happiness at the thought of having his own room. Sasuke glanced back at Naruto then answered, smirk in place.

"No." He said simply, Naruto stopped walking and stood there. He then quickly ran up in front of Sasuke and gave him the best puppy eyes he could. Sasuke froze, he tried to turn away but he couldn't, not with those big blue eyes on him, Naruto mentally smirked. Naruto stuck out his bottom lip in a pout making the Uchiha's knees shake.

"Please Sasuke, can't I have my own room?" Naruto said softly, leaning in closer to Sasuke. Sasuke tore his eyes away from Naruto's face and said shakily.

"Y-You can't have your own room…I-I still need to keep watch over you so…you'll be in my room." Naruto frowned.

"You're room better be pretty big…" he muttered. Sasuke walked down an empty passageway and a door, much larger then the ones they were passing by, stood at the end of the passage. Sasuke stood in front of the door.

"This is my room."

"You mean our room" Naruto said quickly. Sasuke glared at Naruto then he slowly opened the door, revealing a large elegant looking room

"WOW!" Naruto exclaimed. He examined the room in awe, the walls were a royal blue and the floor was carpeted, Naruto then looked to the corner of the large room to see the biggest and softest looking bed he had ever seen. Naruto was about to go jump on it when something in his mind clicked. His eyes scanned the room franticly. He turned on Sasuke with wide eyes.

"Please, PLEASE tell me there's another bed in here but it's just invisible so I can't see it!"

"Nope, that bed-" Sasuke said pointing to the large bed. "-is the only one. We'll be sharing a bed. I hope that doesn't bother you." Sasuke smirked.

"Well guess what, it does bother me!! It bothers me a lot!" Naruto yelled waving his hands in the air. Naruto marched to the door but Sasuke moved to block his path, Naruto glared up at the taller male, hoping that he would take the hint and move, but unfortunately for Naruto he didn't. Naruto huffed angrily and crossed his arms.

"We're going to share a bed whether you like it or not." Sasuke stated.

"Well, I don't like it."

"Now that's just too bad." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Fine, whatever, now move I want to go eat." Sasuke moved and leaned against the door frame. Naruto walked out, not bothering to look back.

"Stupid bastard…" Naruto said aloud.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned and saw Maree and Elijah.

"Hey!" He stopped walking and waited for them to reach him. "I was just on my way to get some grub."

"Oh really, so was I. I guess we can go together, Jonah is already in the breakfast room." Naruto smiled.

"So we're you as amazed by this ship as I was?" Naruto asked, starting to walk forward.

"Of course! The ship is beautiful; it's definitely a change from a filthy barrack." She said, following after Naruto.

"Things are going to change for you and your son's, I know it…the camp will be a thing of the past once we're in America." Maree put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, making him stop.

"Things will change for you too Naruto, don't forget that." Naruto stared at her but said nothing. Just when Maree was about to ask if he was okay the ships horn sounded loudly.

"Looks like the ship is underway." Naruto said smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Like i said short chapter (SORRY). NEXT CHAPTER: sasuke and naruto start realizing there love for each other! WILL THEY KISS!! no one knows! (but i do hehehe)PLEASE REVIEW!! (hugs and kisses)**


	5. Jealousy

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update! I was having major writers block!! BUT then the other day i remembered a certain someone's review (Twilight Emo Wind Goddess 801) about how I should have someone have a crush on Naruto and... BAM!! WRITERS BLOCK BE GONE!! So I would like to thank Twilight Emo Wind Goddess 801 if it hadn't been for you gals I'd probably still be stuck!! So thanks again and of course thanx to all my other reviewers (if you guys have ideas for this story go ahead and tell me!) I LUB JU GUYS!!**

**LET CHAPTER 5...BEGIN!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

_Jealousy_

Naruto inhaled deeply taking in the smell that was the ocean. He leaned against the railing and stared down at the water. He stretched his arm down as if to touch the water but he knew he couldn't, the water was at least 8 stories below. Naruto let his arm go limp and left it to dangle over the railing.

Yesterday he had done nothing but explore the ship, it really was quiet large, he had been so exhausted by the end of the day all he wanted to do was sleep. Naruto sighed, he had woken early that morning expecting to find himself still at Dachau but instead he had found himself on the floor of a certain bastard's room. He had refused to sleep in the same bed as Sasuke, so he had settled for the floor, he had been tired so it didn't matter.

Naruto grabbed at his stomach as it growled loudly.

"You know if you're hungry you could always go to the breakfast room and make yourself something…"

"I can't cook worth a crap…" Naruto said glancing back at Sasuke.

"Not even some scrambled eggs?" Sasuke asked, walking up next to Naruto.

"Nope…I just end up burning them." Naruto stated. Sasuke laughed quietly, making Naruto frown.

"You really are hopeless, you know that? Come on I'll make you something then." Naruto was about to protest but then his stomach growled again, making him blush madly. Sasuke smirked and headed to the breakfast room, Naruto following close behind while punching at his stomach for embarrassing him.

"I don't see why you didn't want to sleep on my bed last night…"

"I didn't feel like sleeping with a prick, that's all." Naruto put his hands behind his head and walked ahead of Sasuke.

_--Sasuke's P.O.V.--_

I let my eyes wander down Naruto's body, memorizing every curve the blond possessed. I tried to stop staring but it became impossible once my eyes locked on to his cute ass.

'_Oh god, I swear I'll never look at another ass again if you can just give me a chance to touch his.' _I thought to myself. I wanted to slap myself for being so pathetic.

"Uh…Sasuke?" I looked up quickly to see Naruto, standing right outside the breakfast room, looking at me with a small blush on his cheeks.

'Crap, he caught me staring!' I started to mentally kick myself.

"Y-You've been staring at my…well…it's kind of embarrassing…" He muttered, averting his eyes so that he didn't have to look at me. I smirked and grabbed at his waist to pull him close to me. I know it wasn't right for me to take advantage of him during his flustered state but heck, if this was god giving me my chance to touch him you can bet I'm going to take it.

_--Normal P.O.V--_

Naruto yelped when he felt Sasuke's hands grab at his rear, he pushed on Sasuke's chest trying desperately to free himself.

"How could I not stare when you have an ass as tight as this?" Sasuke asked, giving Naruto's rear a good squeeze. Naruto felt his face heat up.

"Let go y-you pervert!" He yelled, still struggling in Sasuke's grasp. Sasuke gave one final squeeze before finally letting Naruto go, he walked into the small kitchen with a triumphant smile on his face. Naruto let himself calm down before going in, he felt awkward as he sat at the only table in the room.

"Never do that again!" Naruto said angrily, after a few seconds had passed by. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto then went back to making their breakfast and replied with a simple "hn". Naruto crossed his arms and slumped down in the chair. Naruto remained silent for awhile but he slowly started to let his eyes drift towards Sasuke when a very pleasant smell started to arise from whatever he was cooking. Naruto hadn't had a decent breakfast in a long…long…long time, so the delicious smell was driving him insane.

Sasuke, who had been watching Naruto, smirked when he saw him beginning to drool. He walked over to Naruto with two plates in his hands, he placed one on the table for himself and he held the other in front of Naruto's face. Naruto ogled the food, the bacon smelled terribly good and the sunny side up eggs were making Naruto's day look a little more brighter. He continued to drool over the food and could have turned the whole kitchen into a swimming pool, but then he heard Sasuke chuckle. Naruto looked up at him and raised a brow, confused as to why he looked so amused.

"Need a bowl or something…? You're getting the table wet." Sasuke asked as he placed Naruto's breakfast on the table and sat down right across from him. Naruto blushed when he realized what he meant and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his night shirt.

"Sorry…I just haven't had a real breakfast this good looking in a long while." He explained. Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"Well it doesn't just look good, it tastes good too. Go on try." Sasuke urged as he handed him a fork. Naruto was hesitant but seeing as his stomach was starting to eat at him, he quickly gave thanks for the food Sasuke made and started to devour it. Sasuke wanted to comment on his table manners but decided against it.

"Hmm!" Naruto moaned as he forked up some egg. Sasuke kept staring with raised brows, he hadn't even started to eat and Naruto was more then half done.

"Slow down or you'll choke." Sasuke tried.

"Don't worry so much, _mom._" Naruto said, drawling out the word _mom _just to annoy him_._ Sasuke frowned and began to eat his own food. They sat in comfortable silence, when suddenly Elijah came running in.

"Good morning, big brother!" He jumped on Naruto, making him fall off his chair. Sasuke looked down at them briefly and continued to eat, choosing to ignore them.

"H…Hey Elijah, what's up?" Naruto said breathlessly, the fall had knocked the breath right out of him. Elijah got up off him and started to jump up and down in excitement.

"Jonah told me a secret! You wanna hear it!?" Naruto got up and dusted himself off.

"Sure, what's the secret?" Elijah stopped his jumping around and started to fidget.

"Well, Jonah said I couldn't tell anyone… especially you…so I don't know." Naruto sat back in front of his food and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess if he doesn't want me to know then that's fine." He went back to eating. Elijah frowned.

"But don't you wanna know the secret!?" He insisted. Naruto sighed then looked down at Elijah.

"You just said he doesn't want me to know."

"Yeah…but I can still tell you if you promise not to tell Jonah I did!" Naruto shook his head in a disapproving manner.

"You shouldn't be telling other people your brother's secrets but I guess…fine, I promise I won't tell Jonah." Elijah started to jump up and down again and leaned in to whisper in his ear. Sasuke raised an elegant brow as Naruto's face became bright red.

"E-Elijah I-I think its time you go back to your mom, o-okay." Naruto stuttered.

"Okay! But remember, you can't tell Jonah that I told you his secret." Elijah ran out, leaving a very flushed blond and a confused raven behind.

"So, what was the secret?" Sasuke asked as the blond slammed his head down on the table. Naruto mumbled something quietly, so quiet that Sasuke, for a second, thought he didn't say anything at all.

"Hey moron, I cant hear you. Speak up." Naruto abruptly lifted his head, his face still red as a tomato.

"Apparently Jonah…has a crush on me." Sasuke frowned, not liking the fact that somebody was crushing on Naruto. Sasuke mentally growled and imagined Jonah falling off the ship and crashing down into the water where thousands of very hungry sharks awaited him.

"Well that's no reason to get that embarrassed, its just a crush, right?" Sasuke held in the anger he had for Jonah and just looked at Naruto with a blank expression.

"I wouldn't be blushing like a flippin' pansy if it had been just that!" Sasuke blinked.

"Okay, then what's the problem?" Sasuke asked, taking a sip from his orange juice.

"Jonah had a…wet dream about me." Orange juice sprayed out of Sasuke's mouth and he started to cough. Naruto went over to him and patted his back worriedly.

"W-What…!?" Sasuke sputtered.

"I'm sure it's nothing…maybe…hopefully." Naruto said in an effort to stop the awkward feeling he had. Sasuke took in a deep breath, held it, and then released slowly trying to get back his composer.

"If he really did like you like that…would you like him back?" Sasuke asked, not sure why he even cared about who Naruto liked.

"No! I mean I see him more as a brother…and…and I AM not gay!" Naruto yelled, the last part not sounding so convincing. Sasuke smirked and stood up in front of Naruto, a little to close for comfort.

"Not gay, huh? I don't believe it." Naruto glared at him.

"Well you better start believing because there's no way I would ever like a dude."

"If you were really straight you would have punched me when I grabbed your ass earlier." Naruto blushed, for the millionth time that day, as he remembered the ass groping he had gotten.

"Teme, I still tried to get away!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked up there plates.

"Whatever, your still girly looking…" He said as he started to wash the dishes.

"WHAT!? I do not look like a girl!" Naruto yelled, saying he was pissed would be a major understatement.

'_**Hehehe, you do look like a girl.' **_Kyuubi snickered.

"SHUT UP NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Naruto yelled out, totally forgetting that no one else could hear Kyuubi.

"Who are you talking to?" Sasuke asked, looking around the room to see if anyone else was there. Naruto slapped a hand to his forehead, he had forgotten that no one else could hear Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi." He said simply.

"Ah, right, I almost forgot that you can talk to him..." Sasuke mused. "So what are you going to do about Jonah?" Naruto thought about it for awhile then just shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess nothing really, its just a crush, I'm sure he'll get over it."

--

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji were sitting about lazily, doing nothing really when Sasuke came in, death glare in place.

"What's with you, Uchiha?" Neji asked. Sasuke turned his glare to Neji.

"Nothing, why?" Sasuke answered. Kiba started laughing.

"Dude, do you even know that your glaring, geez you look like your ready to kill."

"Shut up Kiba." Sasuke said, sitting down next to Shikamaru, who was sleeping.

"I heard you made that blond boy breakfast today, now isn't that sweet." Kiba teased. Sasuke growled in irritation.

"I think Sasuke likes the German boy." Neji said to Kiba as if Sasuke weren't in the room.

"What the hell makes you think that!?" Neji smirked.

"Please, I've known you for far to long, if you didn't like him you wouldn't even be talking to him and you wouldn't have…groped his ass." Sasuke blushed and stared wide eyed at his friends, who were now both laughing like maniacs.

"H-How do you know about that!?" Sasuke asked.

"Heh, Shikamaru saw you do it!" Kiba barked.

'_Damn, caught in the act.' _Sasuke thought to himself as he looked to his sleeping friend. Sasuke ran a hand through his black hair and sighed.

"Can't keep anything from you guys can I?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope, but anywho…do you really like this kid?" Kiba asked curiously.

"I don't know, it's weird but...you know that boy, Jonah I think his name is?" They nodded.

"Well, he has a crush on Naruto and…for some reason I'm just really pissed off about that and…" Sasuke stared at the ground, confused by the feelings he had. Shikamaru, who had woken up not that long ago, sighed.

"Your jealous, that's all…" He said, yawning lazily. Sasuke frowned and stood up, ready to leave.

"Uchiha's don't get jealous." He stated and then stomped out. All three of the guys then looked to each other.

"Denial." They all said simultaneously.

--

"Hey, Naruto!" Naruto looked up from a book he had been reading, to see Jonah grinning down at him. Naruto grinned back, trying his hardest to keep the blush that threatened to show at bay.

"Jonah…! I haven't seen you all morning, where were you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, you know here and there, it's a pretty big ship." Jonah answered, truth was he had been avoiding Naruto; he had been to embarrassed to talk to him because of his dream. He was only talking to Naruto now because he had gained a bit of confidence, thanks to a small pep talk he had with himself.

"Yeah it is. I tired myself out yesterday trying to check out the whole thing." Jonah nodded and stood there, not knowing what else to say.

"Uh so-"

"I LOVE YOU!" Jonah yelled, cutting Naruto off. Naruto looked at Jonah with wide eyes. He had not expected for Jonah to come out and tell him like that. Naruto didn't know what to say, he didn't want to hurt him but he just didn't like him that way.

'_Crap...'_

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!! What will Naruto do, reject Jonah or will he accept his love so that he doesnt hurt him!? Well you'll just have to wait and see! Sasuke is in denial as of now but he wont be for long...tehehehe!**

**IMPORTANT NEWS!!: I would love to hear what you guys would want to happen next or just ideas for future chapters!! SO PLEASE if any of you guys have any ideas dont be afraid to tell me...okay!! (hugs and kisses) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! TELL ME HOW IM DOING AND IF I SHOULD IMPROVE ON SOME THINGS!! (on what things you ask?...I DONT KNOW! Thats why you guys have to review and tell me!!) XD.**


	6. Love

**A/N: Howdy! Sorry for the wait (bows apologetically)! I would have posted this chapter a little sooner but I had ALL 4 of my wisdom teeth extracted and man was I in pain, that and the drugs made me REALLY loopy. **

**SO here's the long awaited...CHAPTER 6!! enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

_Love_

"_I LOVE YOU!" Jonah yelled, cutting Naruto off. Naruto looked at Jonah with wide eyes. He had not expected for Jonah to come out and tell him like that. Naruto didn't know what to say, he didn't want to hurt him but he just didn't like him that way._

'_Crap.'_

Jonah stared at Naruto, eyes wide. Naruto stared back completely speechless, he had to say something though but what, what could he say!? He had to say something; the awkward silence was killing him!

"Jonah…I-"

"I'm sorry…! I shouldn't have said that...I've made you uncomfortable, haven't I?"

"I'd be lying if I said no." Naruto stated honestly. Jonah let his eyes drop to the floor.

"I'm sorry Naruto; I'll just go then before I make a bigger fool out of my self." He said as he turned to leave. Naruto quickly stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Jonah wait…listen I think we should talk." Naruto led him back to the couch he had been sitting on, Jonah kept his eyes on the ground.

"Jonah, I think we should talk…you know man to man." He said seriously.

"Oh come on Naruto, are you kidding!?" Jonah exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment.

"No I'm not." He said firmly. Jonah sighed and let his shoulders fall.

"I really don't want to talk about this. I've already embarrassed myself by blurting out like that and this 'talk' will only make this worse…"

"Jonah…we've only known each other for about…four days? You can't possibly feel that deeply about me!"

"Well…" Jonah stared off into space for a moment. "It's just that I had a…weird dream last night and…" A bright blush spread across his face and he turned away.

"You had a wet dream, Elijah told me, but that does not mean you love me though!" Jonah gave Naruto an incredulous look.

"E-Elijah told you! That little punk, I'm going to kill him!" Jonah was about ready to pummel his little brother at that moment but Naruto kept him down.

"That's not the point! Listen a dream and reality are two very different things and the reality is that you don't really love me. A dream is a dream, and if anything what you feel is most likely just a crush…do you understand?" Naruto wished with all his might that Jonah would get it; he didn't feel like explaining that he would feel weird dating Jonah because of the fact that he considered him more like a brother then anything else.

"…I see…I guess you're right." Jonah stayed quiet for awhile which made Naruto a little nervous, thinking that maybe Jonah was angry at him.

"…Are we still friends…?" Naruto was surprised by the sudden question and at first he didn't respond but then he grinned and he pulled Jonah into a tight hug.

"Oh, of course we can you silly goose!" Jonah awkwardly hugged back but had the same insane grin Naruto had.

"Hey, can I ask you a random question?" Naruto asked, as he pulled away.

"Sure, ask away."

"Umm, well…do I look like a girl?" Jonah stared at him with a blank expression before bursting in uncontrollable laughter. Naruto frowned not thinking the situation funny at all. After a few minutes, five to be exact (Naruto counted), Jonah finally calmed down and wiped a few tears that had escaped him.

"Heh…do you _really_ want to know…the truth ain't pretty, you know?" Jonah chuckled. Naruto let out an exasperated sigh.

"Just tell me!"

"Sorry Naruto, but…" He paused for dramatic affect. "You my friend…look like a chick!"

--

"Jonah, what's wrong with your face?" Elijah asked curiously poking at one of the many lumps and bruises his older brother's face held. Jonah glared at Elijah and swatted his tiny hands away angrily.

"I simply answered his question and then he goes and beats me like I was his punching bag or something!" He yelled, wincing when a surge of pain went through his body. Elijah shrugged, not understanding and continued to poke at his brother's face.

--

Sasuke yawned, he was tired, really, really tired. He had spent the whole day fuming over the conversation he had held with his friends that morning.

'_Uchiha's do not get jealous!' _He thought angrily. Sure he had gotten a little peeved but certainly he had not gotten jealous! He slumped down onto his bed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't understand why he was getting so frustrated and that…well, that frustrated him even more!

Just then the door opened, making Sasuke look up.

"Hey bastard…" Naruto nonchalantly greeted. Sasuke stood, forgetting his earlier frustration, and smirked.

"So…you sleeping on the floor tonight…?" He asked, frowning when it looked like Naruto was really contemplating it.

"The floor was a little uncomfortable…" Naruto sighed. "I guess I'll sleep on the bed…but I won't like it!" He stated as he changed into his night clothes. He then headed to the bathroom, Sasuke right behind him.

"Did you talk to Jonah today?" Sasuke asked as they started to brush their teeth.

"Yeah…" He said simply.

"Did you reject him?" He asked, frowning. Naruto rinsed his mouth and then turned to Sasuke.

"Well I talked to him…and well…now everything is okay."

"What do you mean 'okay'?" Sasuke asked.

"I told Jonah that what he's feeling for me is just a crush and he understood, so we're cool." Naruto explained, not mentioning the part where he had asked Jonah if he looked like a girl or not, some things were better left unsaid. Sasuke finished up and they headed back to there room. Sasuke let a small smile grace his face, oddly content that Naruto hadn't accepted Jonah's feelings.

Sasuke slipped into bed and motioned for Naruto to do the same. Naruto frowned, not liking the idea of sleeping in the same bed with a pervert.

"Lets get this straight, you stay on YOUR side of the bed and I'll stay on MINE, got it!?"

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, I got it." Naruto looked at him critically then sighed and slipped into bed as well.

"I've been trained to be a cold-blooded killer, so no funny business or else…" Naruto threatened as he snuggled up to his pillow. Sasuke stared at Naruto noticing how childish his appearance was. Yet he couldn't stop the nagging voice in the back of his head that told him how real the threat might actually be.

Naruto was literally a walking oxymoron, he looked innocent and pure, almost angelic, but Sasuke had a feeling Naruto could probably be the most dangerous person he ever met.

--

_(The Next Morning) _

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He tried to move and stretch but found that he couldn't. He looked to his side and saw a certain blond cuddling up against him, one arm laid across his chest, hugging him tightly. Sasuke smirked and tried to gently lift Naruto's arm off without waking him, he stilled when he felt Naruto stir. Naruto opened his eyes slightly, not really conscious enough to take notice in his surroundings; then shut them again. Naruto mumbled something incoherent and then buried his face in Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke stayed in bed, deciding it more entertaining to watching Naruto as he slept, seeing as how it looked like Naruto's hold on him wasn't about to loosen. The boy was warm Sasuke had to admit and it felt good against his slightly colder body. He brushed his hand over one of Naruto's cheeks; he was surprised by how soft they felt (like a baby butt XD). He then gently traced the scars on one of his cheeks, they looked like whiskers, how strange. He quickly removed his hand from Naruto's face as he felt him starting to shift.

Naruto's eye's fluttered opened; he inhaled through his nose taking in a strong scent of cinnamon and…mint? It was strange, he didn't remember his pillow smelling like that but he chose to ignore that fact for the smell was truly intoxicating. Naruto nuzzled against, what he thought was, his pillow and smiled. Sasuke chuckled and felt Naruto go stiff.

'_W-Wait…since when do pillows…laugh!?' _

Naruto jumped up, realizing his pillow was…well, _not_ a pillow. He stared, wide eyed, at Sasuke before blushing bright red.

"W-What the hell…!? I thought I told you no funny business, y-you pervert!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"Heh, I didn't do anything. _You're_ the one that was snuggling up to me."

"L-Liar…!"

"Pfft…whatever." Sasuke said, Naruto frowned.

"Anyways…you look really cute when you're sleeping." Sasuke stated after a few seconds of silence had passed by. Naruto's face immediately lit up again and he looked away.

"B-Bastard, don't say stuff like that!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke turned on his side to face Naruto, his head propped up by his arm, and smirked.

"_Why_?"

"It's…It's embarrassing, that why! And besides, guys are _not_ supposed to say that to each other!" Sasuke shrugged and moved so that his face was just a few inches apart from Naruto's.

"It's true though…you _are_ cute." He whispered. Naruto moved his head back they were a little to close to each other for comfort.

"W-Whatever…I know you say that just to bother me…"

Sasuke frowned and suddenly moved forward, he had no idea what came over him at that moment but what he did surprised the both of them. He grabbed Naruto's face and smashed there lips together. Naruto was stunned.

'_T-This is wrong!' _Naruto thought.

He tried to push away but Sasuke's hands held him in place. Sasuke softly nipped at Naruto's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Naruto gasped when he felt Sasuke bite at his lip and instantly regretted it for Sasuke took that chance to thrust his tongue inside his mouth and began to explore his wet cavern. Naruto made a few more futile attempts to push away before finally he just melted against Sasuke's mouth and buried his hands in raven hair. Sasuke smirked in the kiss and moved his hands so that they rested on Naruto's hips; he then lifted him up so that he now sat in his lap. They continued there little make out session until finally Naruto had to rip away and breath. Sasuke watched in mild amusement as Naruto gasped for air, his face red.

"W-What was…that all about?" Naruto whispered, still trying to catch his breath. Sasuke caressed Naruto's cheeks, like he had when Naruto was sleeping, and smiled. Naruto has only known Sasuke for a couple of days and if Sasuke wasn't completely expressionless then he was either smirking or…well smirking, so Naruto was surprised at how beautiful Sasuke's smile was.

"Just showing you I can be more then a cold, heartless bastard." Sasuke finally answered, his smile switching to a grin, another expression Naruto had not seen on Sasuke before. Naruto felt a sudden warm feeling surge through him as he stared at the gorgeous face in front of him and couldn't help but grin back.

"Well…I still think you're a pervert." He said jokingly.

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"….Umm…so what now?" Naruto asked nervously. This was the first time he had kissed anyone…ever so he had no idea what was going to happen next.

Sasuke smirked and hugged Naruto's waist, pulling there bodies even closer, if possible.

"What now? Isn't it obvious? You're all mine now."

Naruto hadn't ever really thought about his sexuality, he just assumed that being a guy he should only be interested in girls, _but_ if Sasuke wanted to be with him then he'd go for it! …But a small part of him feared for the possibility that this could all just be a game to Sasuke, what if Sasuke was just playing with him? What if Sasuke just wanted him for…sex? There were so many more questions running around in Naruto's head, so many negative questions, questions that actually brought tears to his eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong!?" Sasuke asked worriedly. Had he said something wrong? "N-Naruto, if… you don't want to be with me…then…that's okay…" Sasuke said sadly. He had really wanted to be with Naruto, he wanted to protect him…but if Naruto didn't want to then he wouldn't force him to.

Naruto watched as Sasuke's eyes filled with sorrow and watched as he slowly started to remove his hands from his waist. Naruto frowned and wiped the tears off his face quickly and shook his head as he secured Sasuke's hands on his waist again. He was sure now; no more questions, the way Sasuke spoke just now and the look in his eyes told him everything. Sasuke _really_ did want him. Sasuke wanted to be with _him_!

"N-No! I…I wouldn't mind… being yours…as long as you promise you'll be mine." Naruto said quietly, slightly embarrassed by the whole thing.

They stared into each others eyes for a long while, both not knowing what to say next. They had met just a few days ago, in a concentration camp of all places. Naruto a German soldier and Sasuke an American soldier, they were supposed to be enemies. Naruto was supposed to die that day Dachau was surrendered but now here he was, no, now here _they_ were, on a boat to America as…lovers.

* * *

**A/N: w00t! Alright readers its time for ya'll to tell me how i did, if you liked it, if i should improve on somethings AND most importantly if you guys want something to happen in the story, DO NOT be afraid to tell me, 'cause you never know your idea may help me a LOT!**

**I'll try to update faster but no promises, school starts on Monday for me...so yeah! JA X3!**


	7. Blood

**A/N: **Uh...okay so I totally deserve being yelled out right now. It's been a little over a year since an update for this story, I think? Man, I'm so sorry everyone! I'm such a horrible person! *cries* Perdoname (forgive me)!

Please enjoy! I hope this makes up for a year of waiting...probably not...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:**

_Blood_

_--DREAM--_

"_Rain…?" Naruto looked up at the dark sky letting the cold tears of heaven fall on his face._

_Naruto dropped his gaze back to earth and looked to the bombed houses that surrounded him. _

_He frowned "This…place…seems very familiar…" _

_Naruto took a small step forward only to end up tripping over… something. Naruto shut his eyes and grimaced as he hit the cold, wet ground. As he slowly opened his eyes he was met with blank gray ones._

"_AHHHH!" Naruto jumped up and took notice to the bodies around him. _

"_What...the…?" _

_Death was everywhere, no matter where he turned there were bodies upon bodies of the young and old. _

_There was a small muffled cry coming from one of the houses. Naruto crept over the many decaying bodies that littered the ground; there was suddenly a strange rush that was running through his veins that he couldn't control. He was excited and he didn't know why. _

_He came to the house that the sound was coming from, he tried the knob but it was locked. A low growl escaped from within him and before he could stop himself he smashed his fist through the door then brought it back taking the door with him. _

_He entered the home cautiously, smelling the air as he walked through the destroyed room._

"_Mom-"_

"_SHH!"_

_Naruto smirked and looked down at a table that was covered with a simple, white sheet. Naruto grabbed the sheet and kicked the table with such a force that when it hit the wall it smashed to a million tiny pieces. _

"_A-AHH!!" The women grabbed at her child and tried to run out of the room but Naruto got her by the throat and flung her across the room. This was the reason he had been so excited, he was the predator and they were his prey._

_The women crashed into a mirrored wall, she yelled out in pain as she slid against the shattered glass onto the floor. She still had a hold of her child but Naruto knew, just by the smell of him, that the child had died. Glass shards covered her body and the smell of her blood drove Naruto wild._

_He stalked closer to his prey, she whimpered as she pushed her self closer to the shattered wall. Just as Naruto was about to pounce, he caught his reflection on parts of the wall._

_His face was splattered with blood and his eyes were bright red. Naruto brought his hands to his face and his reflection smiled. The monster in the reflection bared it's sharp, blooded teeth and before Naruto could react the women he had forgotten about gave an animal like wail and jumped at him. Naruto fell onto the floor and when he looked up at his attacker the women had transformed into the monster he had seen in his reflection._

"_AH! Get off!" The monster laughed as Naruto struggled to get away from him._

"_**What're you so scared of, hm?" **__The monster gave another amused laugh when Naruto managed to throw him off. Naruto pushed himself off the floor and started to run but the monster was already at the doorway holding the dead child in his arms._

"_**Look what you've done…" **__He cradled the dead child then threw him to the ground and slowly made his way toward Naruto. _

"_**Or should I say, look what we've done." **_

"_N-no…" Naruto looked up and was shocked to see it was himself, his other self. Kyuubi smiled and grabbed the sides of Naruto's face._

"_**Don't you remember Naruto…? This..." **__Kyuubi motioned towards the dead child. __**"…is all our doing. We killed everyone here, Naruto." **__The smile on his face disappeared and he glared down at his other half._

"_**Stop fooling yourself Naruto." **__Naruto began to tremble and his voice softened. __**"You're too dangerous, you'll only end up hurting everyone and then…yourself."**_

"_B-but I don't want to be alone anymore." Naruto whispered as tears rolled down his face._

_Kyuubi held Naruto close and smirked as Naruto held back. __**"I'll be here. I'll never leave you. Forget all these people you've met and just remember me, kill with me, and…love only me…"**_

_--END DREAM-- _

Naruto woke with a start, his heart was beating like crazy and sweat dripped from his face. Naruto looked around the room expecting Sasuke to be lying next to him but instead found an empty bed. Naruto sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Kyuubi…"

'_**Well, that was fun.'**_

"I hate it when you do that!"

There was a soft rumbling in his head as Kyuubi chuckled. _**'It's good to relive your past every now and then.'**_

Tsk…Kyuubi always did this to him. He haunted his dreams, making him relive the worst mission he was given as a Nazi. This was the first time though that he interferred with the ending, Kyuubi would usually let the dream go on until he had killed the women leaving Naruto to wake up in a fit of tears and shaking.

Naruto got up when something caught his eye. In the corner of the room thrown over a small chair laid his uniform. He walked over and grabbed it.

'_I'll never have to wear this…'_ He threw the Nazi uniform on the floor and spit on it _'…ever again.'_ Naruto made his way to the door in hopes of finding Sasuke.

'**Stop hanging around these humans...you'll regret it if you get too involved.' **

Naruto couldn't help but laugh _'Don't tell me what to do! Why do you even care?'_

'**Don't flatter yourself! I'm the one cursed to be a part of **_**you **_**and because of that whatever happens to you happens to me, so I'm telling you...leave them...before you hurt the ones you _love_.'**

_'Tsk...Whatever.'_

After getting ready and throwing on some clothes he went in search of Sasuke but instead of finding him he found Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji.

"Oh! Hello."

"Hey! What's up blondie!?" Kiba howled.

"Eh…don't call me that. Uhm, have you seen Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I think I saw him go on deck." Neji replied coolly.

"Thank you!" Naruto said with a smile and before he could leave Kiba held a hand up, signaling him to wait.

"Naruto…did you and Sasuke _hook up_?" Kiba asked a teasing grin on his face. "I couldn't help but notice how _chipper_ Sasuke looked yesterday."

Naruto's face turned beet red and he didn't have the courage to look any of them in the eye.

"I-I…uh…well…"

"You don't have to answer that Naruto; Kiba's just being an idiot. It's none of our business so we'll be on our way, later." Shikamaru had grabbed at Kiba's ear and was now dragging him off muttering a few incoherent things here and there. Neji stayed behind and gave Naruto a good look over, which really creeped Naruto out what with his weird pupil-less eyes.

A gentle smile crossed Neji's smooth face and he simply walked away.

Naruto looked after them and couldn't help but blush. _'So people already know…'_

Naruto climbed the stairs slowly to the upper deck all the while worrying. _'If they already know…aw man I hope Jonah doesn't know, that'll be awkward and just something I don't want to deal with right now…'_

"Good morning Naruto."

"Huh...? Maree!" He hadn't seen her since they set sail. He ran up the rest of the stairs to stand in front of her. She gave him a kiss on both cheeks and pointed behind her.

"Is that who you're looking for?" She asked. Naruto raised a brow and looked behind her and yes, it was Sasuke standing by the rail looking out at the ocean much like he had a few days back.

"Heh, yeah. How did you know I was looking for…?" When Naruto looked back he found that Maree had managed to slip past him and was now at the bottom of the stairs.

"See you later." And with that she was gone.

"Everyone is so weird today…" Naruto whispered to himself. He turned back to Sasuke and an evil grin spread across his face. He tiptoed quietly until he was behind the dark haired man. Taking in a huge gulp of air Naruto mentally cheered, he was gonna scare the willies out of Sasuke.

"Are you trying to scare me Naruto?" Sasuke said calmly as he turned his head slightly, a smirk on his lips. Naruto let the air out of him with a huff.

"Aww man…I thought you didn't know I was there!" Sasuke chuckled and pulled Naruto close. Naruto, who was now pouting, looked away. Sasuke's smirk grew as he leaned down and took Naruto's bottom lip into his mouth.

Naruto's eyes widened and he tried to pull away but Sasuke held even tighter.

"Nhm!" Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth with his and smiled happily when Naruto stopped his struggling.

"You're a meany…" Naruto manage to mutter out in between their little lip lock.

Sasuke let him go and pulled him toward the rail. The cool wind pushed their hair back and Sasuke pointed out to the ocean. Naruto's eyes followed the finger and a grin spread across his face when he could make out the smallest strip of land in the distance.

"We should be there by midday…" Sasuke glanced over at Naruto and a small frown took place over his smile.

"You'll have to be careful Naruto."

Naruto switched his gaze from land to Sasuke. "Why?"

"It's hard to get rid of the Nazi image when you were once part of it."

"What?" Naruto asked a hint of anger in his voice.

"I told you, you would be under my watch but once in America I won't be the only one…you'll be watched until you can meet with my superior and he can confirm himself you're safe…I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner." Sasuke averted Naruto's gaze keeping his head down. Naruto sighed and he leaned against Sasuke.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised…"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and buried his face into his soft blond hair.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"...Would you hate me if I told you that I…I've killed children…so many innocent children…?" Naruto felt Sasuke's arms tense. There was silence the only sound was the quiet whistling of the wind and the splashes of the sea.

"What brought this on?"

"Just answer the question!" Naruto snapped releasing himself from Sasuke's embrace.

"…I would never hate you…never. Besides you and Kyuubi are two different people right?" Naruto nodded.

"Then it's not your fault." Naruto shook his head and backed further away from Sasuke.

"It's not that simple…! Just because we're separate doesn't mean I'm not to blame either!"

"What are you talking about Naruto?"

"My fear Sasuke I let it control me…I chose my life over others! Don't you understand…? I became so scared that I would die that I simply just…let go. I let Kyuubi have control, I let him kill…and all because I didn't want to die! I didn't want to get killed because I didn't follow the Nazi's orders so after awhile I didn't even fight them anymore all they had to do was say the word and I would become what they most wanted…the perfect weapon, the perfect killing machine…" Sasuke didn't know what to say he stared as Naruto's shoulders began to shake and tears slipped from those soft blue eyes.

"Sasuke, I let people die and all because I was scared." Naruto raised his hands and he looked at them with disgust. "These hands are covered with blood."

"Naruto, stop."

"I'm a killer…"

"Stop it."

"A murderer…"

"Stop."

"I'm a-" A fist came hurdling towards Naruto, sending him to the floor. Naruto grabbed at his cheek as drops of blood hit the floor. Sasuke kneeled in front of Naruto. Naruto was worried that Sasuke would lash out at him but when he looked up his face was soft.

"You're a fool…" Sasuke brought his hand to Naruto's face, gently rubbing his now bruised cheek, with his thumb he wiped the line of blood that was falling from the corner of Naruto's mouth. "…you silly fool."

Sasuke helped Naruto to his feet and turned back to look at there nearing destination.

"I'll protect you from now on Naruto. You won't have to be scared anymore, you won't have to fight or kill anyone anymore because I _will_ protect you." Sasuke gripped one of Naruto's hands and brought it to his face. Naruto's eyes widened when Sasuke gently kissed his hand.

Sasuke's eyes held Naruto's and with a small smile…

"No more blood will touch these hands."

* * *

**A/N:** Ugh my brain hurts! This chapter was so hard to write I didn't have much inspiration for this but enough was enough! I couldn't keep you guys waiting anymore it would just be too cruel! So yeah, please PLEASE review and trust me you don't have to wait another year for an update I'm already working on the next chapter! Ooh so exciting! Review por favor (please :D)!


End file.
